


The Great Pretender

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: Set early S.7. Sam struggles to keep his hallucinations a secret from Dean.





	The Great Pretender

"Hey, Sam!"

The young man blinked as his brother waved his hand in front of his face.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

Sam forced himself to smile.

"Nothing, Dean," he answered, lying.

They had been watching an old action movie on the TV in their motel room after a dinner of pizza when Sam's gaze had strayed from the television screen to Lucifer sitting on the end of his bed.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"No, you're not," Lucifer commented as Dean turned his attention back to the movie.

Shut up, Sam thought and struggled to return his gaze to the TV as well.

"I'm much more interesting than that idiot box," the Devil commented.

Sam didn't respond. He forced his eyes to track the actors walking across the screen.

"I can do party tricks," Lucifer continued, not wanting to be ignored, and snapped his fingers.

Blood dripped down from the ceiling like rain, onto the floor, onto the television, onto the hunters.

Sam closed his eyes, telling himself that it wasn't real.

"Sam," Dean's voice spoke again and Sam looked at his brother. Blood was running down his face, droplets gleaming crimson in his hair, his shirt stained with it.

"Maybe you should lay down for a little bit?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah," Sam muttered, "Yeah, I'll do that."

He didn't really want to but to argue may arouse suspicion in his brother and he didn't want that.

Standing, Sam went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Lucifer hot on his heels.

Closing the door, Sam gripped the edge of the sink and peered into the mirror. The Devil waited patiently, sitting with crossed legs on the closed toilet lid.

"You really should tell Dean about us," Lucifer suggested, "He's going to start thinking something's wrong with you."

Sam didn't respond. He grabbed his toothbrush from where he had left it on the counter, squeezed toothpaste onto it and jammed it into his mouth, brushing furiously.

A sour taste filled the hunter's mouth and he spat into the sink, blood spattering into basin, teeth clattering down the drain.

Sam brought his hand to his mouth in horror and glanced at Lucifer. The Devil winked and chuckled, his blue eyes cold as ice.

Gagging, Sam spat again and turned on the water.

Knocking on the door startled him and he lifted his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean's voice asked from the other side.

"Yeah," Sam managed to say, "I'm fine. Let me have some privacy for five minutes, would you?"

There was no reply and Sam guessed his brother had gone back to watch TV.

Peering into the mirror, Sam opened his mouth- no blood, all his teeth were still intact- before sighing and running his a hand through his hair.

Deciding he was finished, Sam opened the door and noticed that blood was no longer raining down from above- there was no sign that it had ever been- and crossed the room to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, right beside his brother.

"Though you were gonna try and rest?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"I want to finish the movie," Sam told him.

Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Sam smiled even though that was the last thing he felt like doing. His brother smiled back, once again believing that everything was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story comes from a song by The Platters.  
> Please take a moment and leave kudos or a comment.


End file.
